User talk:Samthebest
Hi, welcome to Prison Break Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Deaths page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 09:51, 21 May 2009 OK I believe you, but the only i ask is if you could give me evidence, then is the problem solved.--Station7 16:06, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I will change the name.--Station7 16:20, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks! Have you more information about those characters?--Station7 21:01, February 1, 2010 (UTC) clean-up userpage Do I need to clean-up your userpage?--Station7 23:09, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Because of created articles looks a little bit strange. You could make it better to change the lines.--Station7 17:09, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes, a misunderstanding. I just want to edit tyour user page a little bit. It's looks better if I change it a little, leading up the rest to you. Also don't forget to sign your post. You got not yet not one warning.--Station7 17:12, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Admin rights Hey Samthebest, I have to say, keep up the great work. I like it. You're the best editor since times. Do you want Sysop rights, because I trust you and I see you love Prison Break. By the way, have you ever been before Admin? Or is this your only place where you edit? By the way, we can use a "second Admin" besides me.--Station7 19:43, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad to hear that you like it. I will make you an Admin after I come back from school.--Station7 06:31, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Better news, you're Admin now.--Station7 06:37, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Please make nobody else, Administrator, Bureaucrat (then is he the boss) or rolllback without discussion with me ;)--Station7 06:44, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Good luck Good luck with being an Administrator ;)--Station7 18:59, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad to hear that you like it. If you need any help, please ask it for example how to block someone. By the way, Samthebest, what is your age?--Station7 20:35, March 23, 2010 (UTC) OK, I'm 17. It would be a little bit ironical if I was the boss about someone who was 45 for example. So you have delete to on your pages? I need to hear and check everything. I'm currtntly doing a rewatch from Prison Break Season 1 until the end. Now I'm at Season 2.--Station7 21:45, March 23, 2010 (UTC) OK, a second time and don't forget to use to sign. Have you delete on your userpage?--Station7 22:05, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Next to History to the right.--Station7 22:14, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Cool, because you are that point already an Admin.--Station7 22:18, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Also I have put your name in this list: Prison Break Wiki:Administrators. It's protected to all the people who aren't Admins.--Station7 22:23, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Also read this: Prison Break Wiki:Protection policy. I'm going to protect your page from vandalism.--Station7 22:33, March 23, 2010 (UTC) If you click on edit on your userpage, you see that I have protected your userpage.--Station7 22:39, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I understand it perfectly. I'm glad that you're happy. Have a good day. Good night.--Station7 22:46, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Transcript It would be cool, if you can make a transcript for Prison Break the Game.--Station7 12:36, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Agent Davis worked at Fox River. So I think he's a special agent. I mean with the transcript, the whole transcript from A to Z. Every word, every character that has been mentioned, all in parts. But at one page. Just like movie transcripts, but then for a game.--Station7 16:52, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I will change it at the page of Agent Davis. Yes, that how the transcript should be. Cool, I like the movie Face/Off.--Station7 17:04, March 27, 2010 (UTC) OK, the transcript should being like this: Hello Bellick: Who are you? Michael: My name is Michael Scofield Bellick: Go to your cell Lincoln Lincoln: What are you doing here? Michael: I'm going to take you out of this place Lincoln: How? Michael: With my tatoo! I will make the title. Who is Jones?--Station7 17:13, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Has the daughter a name?--Station7 17:16, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Is Jones his first name or his surname? Otherwise it would be Lucy Jones. Yes, that's alright with the chapters. That makes it more realistic.--Station7 17:19, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Sam. Keep up the good work here.--Station7 17:28, March 27, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean with the grammars. I just want that the Wiki is looking better. I think you want that to, isn't it?--Station7 17:33, March 27, 2010 (UTC) OK, that's alright. I'm Dutch you know. Not that really means something, but I like you're style. Like I said before: Keep up the good edits ;). Maybe if we're going further this will be one of the bigger Wiki's. Because of us. Don't worry about the grammars, I will fix them. Had CO. 1 a name?--Station7 17:42, March 27, 2010 (UTC) You have pocket pocket. I think one time pocket is enough, isn't it?--Station7 17:47, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Userbox Have you seen the userbox on your user page. By the way you need this as an Admin, so people know that you're an Admin.--Station7 17:58, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Good job.--Station7 18:34, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Do you want please not do some things in it's old version like PRISSONER while it has to be PRISONER?--Station7 18:44, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Eh Sam, why did you create that page? The transcript should be put there.--Station7 18:57, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ASt one point I thought why you did that. But you're right. You don't have to delete it. People will asking why. if you look at the page Prison Break - The Conspiracy (Game)/Transcript, I put it like chapters. So don't delete it, i have my own plans. So this page: Prison Break - The Conspiracy (Game)/Transcript shouldn't being deleted to.--Station7 19:05, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I know, but I did wanna said that both pages sohuldn't being deleted.--Station7 19:10, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Don't forget the articles that you made ;)Station7 20:44, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Remember Remember, all the pages need our 100% attention. Station7 21:15, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Something happened on the Deaths page. Could you fix it? Station7 21:21, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Samthebest, should we renaming Sara Tancredi in Sara Scofield? They have been married. Should we also make the article again? Or just the same article?--Station7 17:51, April 2, 2010 (UTC) That's right, I will change it back. Station7 12:01, April 3, 2010 (UTC) That's good, very good. But the only thing we need is evince about the name of the wife of Westmoreland at that time we call her Westmoreland's wife. OK?--Station7 17:53, April 3, 2010 (UTC) If you evidence that her name is Ann Wesmoreland, then it's no problem. Only evidence that's it. That's why we need al those trnascripts. It all fitsts together so.--Station7 17:57, April 3, 2010 (UTC) That's what I mean. Good job. That's one of the reasons why I made you as an Admin, because of your loyalty. Station7 18:03, April 3, 2010 (UTC) If Sam is your real name then it's fists perfectly together. Becasue Sam is the best.--Station7 18:49, April 3, 2010 (UTC) User:DanDud88 What do you think of User:DanDud88 as new Admin on this Wiki. He asked it to me, and I wanna hear your hear meaning to about giving him the Admin rights.--Station7 21:36, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad he's an Admin. He deserve it after his good edits.--Station7 22:10, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad that there are three Admins. If the Wiki grows in pages, then we have luck. Before you know it, it comes on the pages of Biggest Wiki's on the Community Wiki. Station7 10:52, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Prison Break Wiki:About Hey there Sam. I'm beginnig with the project Prison Break Wiki:About. It will tell us, how I adopt this Wiki, since when you became Admin and since when DanDud88 became Admin. Maybe you want to help. Thanks to our brilliant team, the pages are growing.--Station7 11:21, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Project Hey there Samthebest, there is a project made by me to have an orignazed Wiki. Look here: Prison Break Wiki:Manual of Style. Thanks, if you have a question please ask.--Station7 15:08, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Good to see you back Sam :) --Station7 10:35, April 17, 2010 (UTC) It's always good to have a new family. The pages of Tom Paxton and Jack Mannix needs a clean up :) --Station7 13:13, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Sam Middleton picture Hey there Sam, I have a question for you. Can you find a picture from Sam Middleton. It's hard to find and maybe you know where to find an image.--Station7 10:45, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Also the page you made Jack Mannix is featured article. It's one of the best articles we have. Congratulations with this article :) Please look on the Main Page --Station7 11:31, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes those points -> . Are like this-> How is it going with you.With me alright. It has to be like this: How is it going with you. With me alright. See you the difference?--Station7 12:24, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Did you know... Did you know that Jack Mannix is the first featured article on Prison Break Wiki? The other are only nominations.--Station7 14:50, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes, look here. I have made an update about Jack Mannix, but yes it's the first one. If you look on the page of Sona, Charles Westmoreland and Frank Tancredi you seen a not an featured article status. Look here: Prison Break Wiki:Featured article.--Station7 14:57, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Magic Can you doing your magic on the page of Prison Break - The Conspiracy (Game). You're a very good writer and that's why I ask you if you can write good so that everybody understand what happens in ehole the game. --Station7 20:54, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Good night. Station7 20:11, April 19, 2010 (UTC) OK, because you can good writing how the storyline from Prison Break - The Conspiracy is :) --Station7 16:51, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I already thought that, but I was not sure. It always can happen. Good job by the way.--Station7 19:24, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Featured article star on the page of Jack Mannix There is now a featured article star on the right on the top of the page of Jack Mannix. Look good and you can see it.--Station7 12:50, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Nominate You can yourself nominate good and featured articles. --Station7 11:16, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Also next week, when I have a week no school, Jones will be featured article. An article by you. This week Patrick Vikan.--Station7 11:19, April 24, 2010 (UTC) And Solomon Okela is featured article, but not yet on the Wiki.--Station7 16:48, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Seriousley dude, you're awesome with your investagation. You really deserve the full 100% to be an Admin. You're 100% better then any one of those ex-Admins. If I could give tyou an award, I would give you immedilaity an award my friend. :) --Station7 15:42, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you deserve an award, but you're an Admin. That's the biggest award you can have :). Your research from Orwell to Orwell Wilson was awesome. Simple question: How did you do that?--Station7 17:49, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh and forgot to say, but not forget to upload pictures from Orwell and the other guards from Fox River. This will even make it better.--Station7 17:52, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I understand.--Station7 18:04, April 26, 2010 (UTC) That's alright. If you can put an imaging from Orwell Wilson or Jones or some other guard from the game would be awesome.--Station7 18:40, April 26, 2010 (UTC) There's an option for that. Put the links to the images and say to me who is who :). Did wil solve the problem and I copy it. Agree?--Station7 18:44, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Do you have a second computer upstairs? That's why you got those pictures?--Station7 19:44, April 26, 2010 (UTC) List of featured article who will be on the Main Page so far *Jack Mannix (already featured article on Prison Break Wiki, can't be again) *Jones (next week after Patrick Vikan) *Solomon Okela (unknown) *Miller (unknown) Miller is the only article that has been in one day a featured article. Congratulations with your articles.--Station7 20:18, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Where is DanDud88? Do you know where DanDud88 is? He's still an Administrator. What if he doesn't come back? Then we need at least one new Sysop. I think of Grunny. He doesn't know that much of Prison Break, but he's a Wikia helper and a great user from Wookieepedia.--Station7 06:36, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Leroy is delete.--Station7 15:01, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Chapters I think it's the best not. It's better this way and it will have a great look. The transcript are different then the game plot, but we can also doing it per paragraph on the same page. So, this way or just like it is now. But I don't agree with you Sam, sorry.--Station7 14:43, May 1, 2010 (UTC) So you can do paragraphs. With that I'm fine.--Station7 14:45, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Question I have been thinking about making Grunny making Sysop. He's helping with some templates and more. He doesn't know much from Prison Break, but he's a great help. What do you think? Also DanDud88 is gone for a while.--Station7 15:21, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Grunny I agree for making sysop his "technical" experience from the wikis will be very helpful for us and about Dandud it's true he had completely dissapeared r.About Grunny hope that he will not let us down as Dandud did.-Samthebest I'm sure Grunny, wouldn't let us down. Also he is a Wiki VSF. This is a special Wikia help team. Als when I ask him to do something, there is: Per Station7's Request. --Station7 15:35, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Prison break actors on Prison Break Wiki! Do you know something that would be cool? I have a cool suggestion: Prison Break actors on Prison Break Wiki. We're the 2 best users on this Wiki, it would be awesome to talk with them. We're both putting a lot work in this. We only can say to each other, that we're both doing good work. If that would happen, I will possibly dreaming :) --Station7 22:09, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Birth? I don't know when you're born. But at this Wiki, users like you and me could make a page for births. I'm born on 29 December in 1992. And you?--Station7 16:02, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Just like me, someone I thought from the Prison Break actors has also on that day a birthday. With me is it Dylan Minnette.--Station7 17:59, May 2, 2010 (UTC) DanDud2 and DanDud88 are the same? It's coincidence that I found this. If you look there's a DanDud2. Is this the same man as DanDud88? If so, why did DanDud88 never let seen why he really could do to this Wiki. He only re-created categories.--Station7 20:10, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Station7 + Robert h = same person Station7 and Robert h are one and the same. So you have to now use the talk page of Robert h, at the moment not Station7 :( Just to let you know.--Robert h 16:53, May 5, 2010 (UTC) But now, my computer is back to normal at Prison Break Wiki.--Station7 22:15, May 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: Exams Good luck with your exams, at the time you're gone, I'm alone just like Lincoln Burrows when he was brought to Fox River. Or another example is at the time that Mahone was brought out of Sona. Michael and Whistler had alone their plans. However much good luck, will be a crazy week without you. Also thanks for the explain. I will put a template for vacation or something on your page, so I really know that you're gone for a while. I have 2 exams about 2 weeks.--Station7 17:38, May 6, 2010 (UTC) The Unknown What is the name of this guy? You know so much about the game, so what's his name?--Station7 18:54, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Very good question. I heard about him when Michael Scofield was trying to broke out of Fox River. You know, English, fitz or Percy. Just before Tom Paxton is outside, you're a man saying General Michael is trying to broke out. I will put the link as fast as I can. Look here around 5:25.--Station7 09:44, May 8, 2010 (UTC) How? How do you know somuch about the game. Sometimes I think I have made one of the makers from the Game Admin. lol. no seriously, how do you know so much about the game? Could you do that also for the show?--Station7 12:59, May 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: A Fake Donald Self Yes, he killed Donald Self (agent), this was discovered by Darrin Hooks in the episode Cowboys and Indians. --Station7 09:38, May 9, 2010 (UTC) That means that there are 2 people named Donald Self, an agent and the real Donald Self. It makes sense. 2 people with the same name.--Station7 17:37, May 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Tom Paxton Good job Sam :). I will fix some little mistakes and then it's featured article. It will be featured article. Excellento munto. This time the roles are changed Sam, I have exams Dutch and Maths. Thanks Sam, by the way thanks to you we have 2 featured articles. So tommorow Dutch and then on Wednesday Maths. I'm glad to have you back. Where the bloody hell is DanDud??--Station7 19:46, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Prison Break - The Conspiracy (Game)/Bloopers.--Station7 19:59, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Just a question I have asked this question to several people, but do you smoke Sam? It's just a question :) No harm.--Station7 14:22, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Dunno, neither I am doing that. So Sam, is Sam your real name? Then I would reveal my name.--Station7 14:59, May 18, 2010 (UTC) My real name is Robert.--Station7 15:03, May 18, 2010 (UTC) New Sysop We have a new Sysop since today, Thundergamer. This guy knows much from Prison Break - The Mobile Game, just as much as you know from Prison Break - The Conspiracy (Game). He's from Montenegro. But I'm still thinking of making you Bureaucrat. Yes, of course I trust, but I'm not sure what you should do with those rights.--Station7 20:26, May 18, 2010 (UTC) If I could give a award, it would be for best user on Prison Break Wiki.--Station7 20:15, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Alison Hale is mostly a featured article, thanks to you. There should only been write something about season 1. You're brilliant Sam.--Station7 11:14, May 20, 2010 (UTC) FA and GA Do you mind if I put on your page which articles are featured and which articles are good?--Station7 13:05, May 21, 2010 (UTC) If you wanna know it, you have 8 featured articles. I thought also 1 good article.--Station7 16:03, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Also who is this guy: ? You know everything from the game.--Station7 17:28, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Another one Keep up the great edits. You know everything from the game. From Detail to Detail. Have you seen on your userpage, your featured articles?--Station7 19:36, May 24, 2010 (UTC) You're right. I'm thinking to fast. I remove one blooper. There one, I have to think about the manhunt thing.--Station7 19:56, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I think we should see that as a blooper: Agent Richardson and Agent Bates did already know where to find Tom Paxton while never visiting the prison. Station7 20:07, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Where can I see the Jones blooper on YouTube.--Station7 20:18, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Good job This is the 1000th article: Pronzo. Good job. We're not finished yet, this is just the simple beginning. If this was a test, you made it.--Station7 17:09, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Brad Bellick in hole? In the Conspiracy I think the writers of the game has made a big mistake and forgot something: a character that attacked Brad Bellick, because: **Sucre, who was captured didn't tell him about. **Tweener don't excist in the game, so he couldn't know from about the hole in the guards room. **Charles Westmoreland didn't had a fight with Bellick, because he didn't blood. Do you get it Sam?--Station7 19:27, May 26, 2010 (UTC) One thing *I'm currently working on a project, so don't delete any article I made. OK, because I made this article: The Fox River Seven (The Conspiracy), because there is difference from that in the show. Don't delete please.--Station7 05:41, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I have made new articles like Michael Scofield (The Conspiracy) and Lincoln Burrows (The Conspiracy), because they made Tom Paxton, a non-canon character in the game and this makes their stories very different then in the show.--Station7 14:20, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Could you also remove those information from the game, to there gameparts. I hope you understand why those articles, shouldn't being deleted. Read all the above to.--Station7 15:09, May 27, 2010 (UTC) 1000 You're on the way to your 1000 edits Sam.--Station7 15:46, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Lincoln Burrows Your favourite character (one of the 3) is featued article: Lincoln Burrows (The Conspiracy). Let's what you more can do :) Unknown voice actors Hey there Sam. We make also a link for unknown voice actors. This will given us more inforation at the Wiki indirect.--Station7 17:24, June 4, 2010 (UTC) User:Jack Phoenix An old Administrator has been coming back since thi day, User:Jack Phoenix, he/she will get probaly getting his/her rights back. If he/she wants it. Cool, the old times are coming back :) He/she was an user since 2006.--Station7 14:37, June 14, 2010 (UTC) The avatar has been changed. Also she/he edited the Star Wars Fanon Wiki, while not seeing her/him around since 2007!--Station7 14:47, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Jack Phoenix has at the moment no rights. Keep up the great edits.--Station7 15:15, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Sam, you know everything from the game. I will change it. Keep up the great edits.--Station7 15:02, June 21, 2010 (UTC) You're back in town.--Station7 14:38, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Teets is featured article.--Station7 14:03, June 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: Short leave That really sucks for Prison Break Wiki. I hope that you have a good time with your family. You're the best editor here and the longest time in being a Sysop. I won't take your rights, no! Have a great time Sam. This Wiki is not without you. I won't have a really good time without your great edits. --Station7 20:05, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Mistake I have been thought about a mistake. You're right that cells 40, 41, 42, 43 and 44 are there. But when Avocado atacks Tom Paxton, 1 cell dissappear for a moment and after Paxton is in his cell. This time is at least 1 minute and then it's back to normal. I have re-checked it.--Station7 17:12, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Read this page fellow Sysop Read absolutely this page fellow sysop. It's important when I am 2 weeks gone.--Station7 20:26, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad that you're back. How was your vacation?--Station7 20:35, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Weel, where should I begin. It start with this user, who already using words like "shut up", "fuck yourself" and other words. He's the most annoying one on this Wiki and he was following me also. I've blocked him and he folllows me nearly every day. So I'm so happy to have you back Sam. He's really annoying. And his brother is following me, or he is using his brothers username. So I was not happy, until today :)--Station7 20:41, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, when I was going to 24 Wiki he was there to. Then I was going to Lostpedia, but he was there to. Then I was going to Community Central, because I couldn't do this anymore so. Even you acting or reacting 100% normal then he, Samthebest, and that is something real good. Also for the graphic style, that's done because our 2 new Administrators: User:Matias arana 10 and User:Samsonius.--Station7 20:51, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey there It's great that you did come back. I'm very glad to see and you make great edits.--Station7 14:17, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Where are you Where are you, Samthebest? I hope you're not gone...--Station7 10:59, September 15, 2010 (UTC) That's great. I want featured articles for Michael Scofield (The Conspiracy) etc. You can do that. :) At least all from Prison Break: the Conspiracy ;) --Station7 19:11, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Online Where are you? I need you here. Together we can make this Wiki better. I haven't seen Thundergamer here for a long time, if you don't react in 7 days, I have to take you rights.--Station7 19:38, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey there I just wanna say that Irving Wade is featured article. Please come back more :) --Station7 17:26, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Come back When do you come back? --Station7 23:29, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Featured article Actually it's not Irving Wade, but Wade Irving, however, it's a featured article. PS: Please come back! You even didn't say goodbye. --Station7 10:57, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations with your birthday :-) --Station7 14:46, November 14, 2011 (UTC)